K. Edgar Singer
K. Edgar "Ed" Singer (or better known as Ed Singer or Ed) is the head of C.O.V.N.E.T. and the main antagonist of the 1999 film Muppets from Space. He is insecure and devoted to proving the existence of extraterrestrial life. He was portrayed by Jeffrey Tambor, who later played Mayor Augustus Maywho in The Grinch. Biography Singer first appears at his headquarters C.O.V.N.E.T. with General Luft. He was hired by General Luft to find him an alien and bring him doctored photos and a spiral. Singer then shows General Luft every message that says "R U THERE?" on several countries on monitors, including Giza and Stonehenge and then shows him a symbol of a spiral on the Earth globe. General Luft, although impressed with the evidence, orders Singer to find him a real alien or else, and leaves the room. Later on, after receiving evidence and a photograph of a message stating "I AM HERE", Singer sees Gonzo (who is actually an alien) on UFO Mania (a fictional television channel), and orders his bear assistant Rentro and some of his agents to bring Gonzo to him, which they succeed in doing. Singer then welcomes Gonzo and his best friend Rizzo the Rat to his headquarters. He begins to perform exams on Gonzo's nose and sees that Gonzo has no nostrils, to which Singer asks of how does Gonzo smell. He then shouts "Don't laugh at me!" after being laughed at by Gonzo, Rizzo, and Rentro. Singer apologizes for his ungrateful manners and asks Gonzo of what it feels like to be laughed at. Singer then calls in one of his agents Hollywood "Hulk" Hogan (who is a former professional wrestler) to send Rizzo to the lab for some tests. After showing the "R U THERE?" messages to Gonzo, Singer tells him that he and some of his scientists are gonna perform a brain probe on him and pluck it from his head. Outraged, Gonzo objects, only to be escorted out of the room by security on Singer's orders immediately thereafter. Gonzo is then taken to Dr. Phil van Neuter's laboratory, where the doctor asks Gonzo a series of questions, such as icky tentacles and gingivitis. He then attempts to pluck Gonzo's brain out of his head with a large, cone-shaped device, but fails when a group of rats (Rizzo among them) infiltrates the lab and attacks, causing a loud and violent ruckus. Singer then brings General Luft to the laboratory to show him the evidence of extraterrestrial life (which is Gonzo), but is unaware that Gonzo's friends, Rizzo, Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Pepe, and Animal arrived to save Gonzo just in time. Matters only get worse when the doctor collides with their viewing window, with rats all over him. After getting terminated by the General, Singer then orders Renthro and some of his security guards to find Gonzo, but just then, Gonzo and his friends manage to successfully escape from the headquarters. After asking Rentro if he overheard anything, Rentro then tells him that Gonzo and his friends are going to Cape Doom, to which Gonzo's alien family are gonna land on at midnight. Singer then orders Rentro to bring in the "subatomic neutro-destabilizer" or "really big gun" (which is a large-sized alien-type gun). Before he and Renthro can head for his car, Rentro reminds him that his car is impounded, and instead heads for Rentro's company cement truck. Later on, Singer finally arrives at Cape Doom, and was about to fire at Gonzo's alien family with his big gun, but suddenly the weapon failed saying "Please load weapon" (wich was revealed that Rentro secretly sabotaged the really big gun with a command) wich make Gonzo's alien family and the earth citizens laugh at his failure. Gonzo's alien family then gives him a small alien cape and wants him to go with them as their ambassador. Singer finally reforms and goes along with Gonzo's alien family to Outer Space, while Gonzo is still staying on Earth. Trivia *His name is a reference to former FBI director J. Edgar Hoover; much as Hoover shared his name with a noted vacuum cleaner, Singer's surname is also that of a sewing machine manufacturer. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Muppet Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Insecure Category:Incompetent Category:Redeemed Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Hypocrites Category:Businessmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Game Changer Category:Traitor Category:Xenophobes Category:Gaolers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Wealthy Category:Self-Aware Category:Extravagant Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Lord Category:Power Hungry Category:Symbolic Category:Master Orator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Slaver Category:Extremists Category:Tyrants Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Elderly Category:Greedy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Usurper Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Inconclusive Category:Homicidal Category:Comedy Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anti-Villain